La Doncella Olvidada
by Kayazarami
Summary: Hace siglos que ella permanece escondida en el tiempo... Y aquellos que se atreven a intentar descubiri su nombre...


La Doncella Olvidada

Gran Bretaña, año 1852, Época Victoriana.

En la otra punta del mundo, perdida entre los extraños bosques y paisajes sombríos de Bretaña, existía la pequeña aldea de North Valley, con apenas cien habitantes, afanados en trabajar la tierra para obtener los alimentos que les permitieran subsistir o comerciar.

Era precisamente en North Valley donde se retiraba durante los meses estivales la poderosa familia Lancourt, aristócratas de la alta sociedad victoriana. Controlaban la mayor parte de la producción industrial de Londres y exportaban e importaban con Paris, España, China y Japón.

La familia estaba formada por el poderoso magnate Don Albert Lancourt, un hombre ya entrado en carnes, de cabello castaño oscuro encanecido, de cuarenta y cuatro años y unos vivaces ojos azules que mostraban una especial pasión por los negocios, descendía de la antigua nobleza; su esposa era Lady Izayoi Lancourt, una belleza oriental de cabello azabache y ojos negros, que cautivó a su marido en su primer viaje comercial a Japón, con quien había tenido tres hijos: el mayor, Don Gustavo, de veinticuatro años, bastante reservado y mal afamado, tenía tendencia a frecuentar antros turbulentos y relacionarse con malas compañías. El mediano, Sesshômaru, de veinte años, una larga melena azabache que solía recogerse con un lazo y unos inquietantes ojos verdosos con tintes dorados, gozaba de la buena intuición de su padre para los negocios y ya había formado su propio imperio económico, tras lo cuál contrajo matrimonio con una muchacha de origen japonés como su madre, Lin. Y por último, el joven InuYasha, de dieciocho años, con los cabellos plateados que se recogía como su hermano y ojos amarillentos con tintes verdosos, estudiaba en la más prestigiosa universidad de Londres para convertirse en político.

Sin embargo, el deseo del muchacho bien se distanciaba del que su familia había marcado para él. Desde que era niño, siempre le habían fascinado las antiguas leyendas o mitos de los distintos pueblos y ciudades que visitaba con frecuencia gracias a los acuerdos entre comerciantes que realizaba su padre. InuYasha iba anotando las historias que narraban ancianos o adultos, transmitidas de generación en generación o consultaba las bibliotecas de las ciudades más antiguas. Su sueño era escribir un libro con ellas y por ello acompañaba a su padre y su hermano en casi todos sus viajes al extranjero.

Se encontraba en la biblioteca de El Cairo, en Egipto. Don Albert y Sesshômaru estaban negociando un acuerdo acerca del precio del papiro, que pretendían llevar por encargo a un antiguo monasterio inglés a cambio de una importante suma de dinero. InuYasha no podía sino pensar que los obispos y sacerdotes cada vez hacían mayores locuras con tal de dar prestigio a sus residencias sagradas.

También lamentaba que ese viaje hubiera atrasado su viaje a North Valley, en donde al disfrutar de tanto tiempo libre, podía dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su libro secreto. Lady Izayoi, Gustavo y Lin ya debían de haber llegado. Suspiró, era inútil tratar de buscar alguna leyenda interesante en esa biblioteca; todas estaban escritas en la lengua egipcia. Decidió acercarse a uno de los gerentes y preguntar.

-Disculpe- el egipcio lo miró con desdén, pero apenas se percató de sus elegantes vestiduras y sus evidentes buenos modales, cambió su expresión por una de servidumbre total- ¿Podría decirme si hay algún texto en inglés?

-Si, señor, tenemos los acuerdos políticos y comerciales de los últimos treinta años en la sección decimotercera, a la derecha.

-Gracias, pero no es lo que busco. ¿Quizás algún escrito en otro idioma a parte del egipcio?

-Mmm... Hay varios antiguos pergaminos en latín en la sección duodécima, pero la mayoría ardieron en el un incendio dos años atrás y están en mal estado.

-Bien.

El gerente se inclinó levemente y salió sin decir nada. InuYasha se encaminó con decisión, había estudiado latín y con suerte podía encontrar algún relato sobre los dioses romanos, pero al llegar sus esperanzas se esfumaron. La mayoría era tratados entre Egipto y Roma y se remontaban a la Época de Nerón. Los que podían haberle interesado, estaban tan quemados que su lectura era casi imposible.

Hizo un gesto de impaciencia y empezó a colocar de nuevo los escritos en sus estantes. No había nada que le sirviera. Al guardar los últimos cinco rollos de pergamino en un estante repleto, uno cayó al suelo. Lo recogió sin mucho interés y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo tal cuál cuando notó que no había ni rastro de quemaduras o deterioro en él. Por curiosidad, lo desenrolló, extrañamente parecía como si lo hubieran escrito recientemente y además en inglés, por lo que comenzó a leer.

_Me encomiendo a Dios antes de comenzar esta carta, pues sé que él y solo él podrá decidir mi destino, a pesar de que "ella" no le rinde cuentas a nadie, ni siquiera a él._

_Me estoy ocultando en Egipto, ya hace dos años que estoy aquí y creí que con ello la había logrado despistar de una vez por todas. Hoy me he dado cuenta de que no. Mi fin está cerca. Incomprensiblemente, no hay nada que me haga pensar que pronto moriré, pero la sensación que me inquieta es la misma que me describió mi hermano Miroku antes de morir._

_Tampoco tengo miedo, aunque eso es solo temporal, cuando esté frente a mí toda calma desaparecerá, todo mi espíritu gritará y sé que suplicaré una clemencia que no existe en su corazón._

_No he logrado averiguar su nombre, como tampoco lo hizo mi hermano, ni mi primo, ni todos aquellos que juramos hace diez años. Si lo hubieran averiguado, lo sabría. Tomás murió y Tobías, Kohaku, Onigumo y Miroku. Desconozco qué ha sido de Sango, Naraku, Enrique y Kôga. Gustavo, que nos convenció a todos, ahora se dedica a malvivir, creo que es consciente de que le queda poco. Sigue viviendo con su familia en Londres, pero regresa a North Valley cada verano. No sé porque, pero presiento que será el último de nosotros en morir._

_Ruego a Dios que me perdone, pero espero que todo sea rápido y vaya donde vaya, vuelva a ver a mi hermano._

¿Miroku? Lo conocía, claro que sí, era muy amigo de Gustavo cuando tenían diecinueve años, él los había visto a menudo mientras jugaba con los chicos de su edad. Hacía tiempo, Miroku y su hermano Miguel habían desaparecido del pueblo, todos creyeron que se marcharon a alguna ciudad para prosperar, pues su familia era campesina.

Entonces, ¿qué hacía una carta de Miguel escrita en un papiro que no se fabricaba desde hacía doscientos años y en una de las bibliotecas más antiguas del mundo? Por lo visto alguien o algo los perseguía para matarlos. Y eso del nombre y el juramento...

Tendría que esperar hasta llegar a casa, había mucho que preguntarle a Gustavo, concluyó y trato de serenarse. Todo parecía sacado de una novela de ficción, no era posible que aquello estuviera pasando. Por si las dudas, InuYasha se guardó el pergamino en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su carísima chaqueta y abandonó la biblioteca.

Pocos días después sellaron el tratado comercial y tomaron un barco que tardo una eternidad en llegar a Gran Bretaña, o eso le pareció a Inuyasha. Nada más desembarcar, dispusieron todo lo necesario en su mansión y partieron rumbo a su residencia veraniega.,

InuYasha al fin se sintió como en casa, pues ese pueblo guardaba los mejores recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia. Su madre les dio la bienvenida con un esplendido banquete privado y como de costumbre, Gustavo se marchó al poco de terminar para hacer su ronda de tabernas de mala muerte, solo que está vez, alguien lo seguía de cerca y cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos, el menor de los hermanos se colocó delante de él, dispuesto a obtener respuestas.

-¿Qué clase de juramento hiciste con Miroku y los demás, Gustavo?

-No sé de que me hablas- respondió, pero había empalidecido de repente y sus ojos se movían rápidos de un lado a otro, como si temiese que alguien fuera a saltar sobre él en ese preciso instante.

-Lee esto- InuYasha le tendió el pergamino.

Gustavo lo escrutó con indiferencia al principio, pero a medida que iba leyendo sus facciones se contraían de puro horror. Cuando terminó, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Dios- su voz sonaba temerosa, débil- Dios, entonces Miguel ha muerto. Sólo quedo yo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

El mayor volvió sus ojos contra los de su hermana, como sondeándolo, tratando de averiguar si podía o no confiar en él.

-Está bien- concluyó, un poco más calmado- Quizás esto sirva para tu libro y así nosotros seremos recordados.

El menor alzó una ceja. ¿Su libro? ¿Cómo sabía Gustavo que él estaba escribiendo un libro? Era cierto que con el que menos cuidado tenía era con él, había continuado escribiendo en algunas ocasiones que su hermano esta en casa, pero siempre pensó que su borrachera le impediría recordar nada al día siguiente.

-Sólo bebo para olvidar mi pasado y mi futuro, pero lo que sucede en el presente me interesa, fuiste poco precavido- explicó con una débil sonrisa- Bien, sentémonos- ambos lo hicieron en un tosco banco de madera- Lo que te voy a explicar es algo que nadie más excepto tú podría creer. Te ruego que no me interrumpas y jamás, me oyes, nunca, repitas nada de lo que te he dicho, ¿entendido?

InuYasha asintió en silencio.

-Hace diez años, Miroku y yo encontramos un libro enterrado en el bosque, en la zona que se congela durante el invierno. Al principio no nos llamó la atención, pero al cabo de unos días, lo abrí y comencé a leerlo. Ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho. En él, se narraba la historia de una doncella que vivió hace doscientos años y que ahora te voy a narrar yo a ti. Recuerda que me has prometido no repetir una sola palabra.

_Su nombre ha quedado en el olvido, pero no su recuerdo._

_En North Valley nació un angosto día de primavera una niña que sus padres quisieron con locura. Con el pasar del tiempo, la joven los sorprendió con un rostro delicado, un corazón plagado de ternura y un cuerpo suave y bien contorneado. Todos cuantos la conocieron afirman que jamás existió ninguna mujer más hermosa que esa sencilla campesina._

_Su fama se extendió tanto, que el propio señor de esas tierras, un hombre orgulloso y malvado, quiso comprobarlo. Su nombre también ha quedado en el olvido, como venganza a sus múltiples pecados. En cuanto la vio, quiso reclamarla para si, pero no encontró excusa que le valiera: la joven no tenía edad para trabajar en el castillo, y no tenía leche para amamantar a sus hijos, por lo que la tuvo que dejar, pero se juró que algún día, sería suya._

_Transcurrieron algunos años y la muchacha se enamoró de un joven apuesto y trabajador que la correspondió con devoción y trabajo para reunir el dinero que les permitiera casarse. _

_El mismo día de la boda, el señor regresó a la aldea y exigió que se hicieran valer sus derechos feudales de yacer con al novia la primera noche. Su esposo se opuso, pero antes de que siquiera alzara la mano, le fue rebanada la cabeza por la espada de el señor, que sonrió, pues alegaría que el muchacho lo había atacado, después tomó a la muchacha, que permanecía en un estado de shock y la subió a su caballo. Ningún aldeano pudo hacer nada y se llevaron a la chica._

_Esa misma noche, el señor gozó de ella. Y la siguiente y la siguiente, convirtiéndola así en su concubina. Mucho tiempo permaneció allí y se convirtió en mujer, en una mujer atrapada. Cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, su odio crecía más y más, así como su belleza, que llegó a alcanzar tal perfección que no parecía humana. El señor se sentía muy orgulloso de tenerla como su esclava y así la ofrecía a caballeros, condes, obispos e incluso al rey con tal de ganar poder._

_Muchos, demasiados hombres hicieron con ella lo que les vino en gana, hasta que finalmente, perdió su fe en los humanos y, desde ese momento, comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas. Las cosechas se echaron a perder, los animales morían uno tras otro, le declararon al guerra a Gran Bretaña, los niños morían al nacer, los pozo se secaban. Y un buen día, la chica comprendió que todo aquello era obra suya._

_No entendía por qué motivo sucedía, pero descubrió que con su odio podía hacer casi cualquier cosa. Y aprendió a manejarlo. El primero en morir fue el señor. Lo encontraron desollado en su propia habitación, con el cuchillo que le había arrancado la piel en sus propias manos. Lo había hecho él mismo, no cabía duda alguna._

_Muchos condes, obispos y señores feudales le siguieron. Todos murieron de la misma manera y el rumor de que alguna bruja estaba invocando al demonio se extendió. Muchísimas gitanas, lectoras de piedras, sanadoras e incluso algunas monjas, fueron condenadas a la hoguera._

_Nunca se supo qué fue de la joven sin nombre, algunos dicen que murió, otros que aún está viva y algunos, quizás los más sabios, afirman que la bondad que latía en su corazón ni siquiera pudo ser destruida por tanto odio y ahora espera, espera pacientemente la persona que sea capaz de devolverle su fe en las personas y en el amor._

_Espera a aquel muchacho que la amó y quiso protegerla, el único que recuerda ya su nombre._

-Nosotros juramos descubrir su nombre o morir en el intento, pero nunca imaginamos…- Gustavo hizo una pausa- Qué habría un límite y un precio.

-¿Un límite y un precio? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡Calla! ¡Te dije que no me interrumpieras, muco menos repitas nada! ¡¿Acaso quieres que crea que vas a participar en esto?!

-¿Participar en qué?

-¡No hables, estúpido! Ella sigue esperando a quién la recuerde y pobres de nosotros, juramos descubrir su nombre. Solo éramos unos jóvenes sin preocupaciones. Pero todo salió mal. Primero fue Tomás, un buen día dos meses después, desapareció, no le había dicho a nadie que fuera a mudarse y tampoco a nosotros, sus mejores amigos. No sabíamos qué había pasado y entonces, encontramos el Diario de Tomás. En el explicaba que una extraña sensación le había invadido y tenía la certeza de que algo o alguien vendría a por él. Poco después desapareció Onigumo. Días más tarde, en el mercado medieval, encontré una antigua carta de hace doscientos años, en inglés. Reconocí la letra: era de Onigumo y hablaba de la misma sensación de inquietud, exacta a la de Tomás, que había sentido. Fue entonces cuando Miroku y yo comprendimos lo que ocurría.

Inuyasha también empezaba a comprenderlo. Un límite y un precio… Había un límite de tiempo para cumplir su juramento y un precio por haberlo realizado… Seguramente la chica sin nombre quería que alguno de ellos lo descubriera o los odiaba por no ser a quien esperaba. Pero… ¿Por qué esas cartas aparecían doscientos años antes? ¿Y que pasaba con los cuerpos de sus amigos?

-Ella los arrastra a su tiempo. No tiene lugar en esta época porque ya nadie la recuerda, por eso usa su magia para llevarlo allí y… Seguramente los mata o los encierra para siempre. Ahora que Miguel ha muerto, sólo quedo yo. Tanto Sango como los demás también murieron.

-Entonces, ¿ella vendrá por ti?

-Si. Y será pronto.

-¿Podría hacer..?

-¡No! ¡No puedes hacer nada! ¡Te lo prohíbo! ¡Nadie te creería y correrías el riesgo de que ella te tome en cuenta!

-¡Pero tú morirás!

-Eso- respondió Gustavo, levantándose del banco, dispuesto a marcharse- es inevitable. Yo los convencí a todos para realizar ese estúpido juramento y moriré por ello.

No dijo nada más, se marchó, camino a uno de los bares del pueblo. Poco después, Inuyasha se levantó también y tomó la dirección contraria, de regreso a la mansión. Ninguno de los dos sabía que aquella sería su última conversación.

_Se encontraba en un bosquecillo, rodeado de algunos robles y una espesa vegetación. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, pero se le hacía vagamente conocido. El olor de las flores silvestres lo confundía. Caminó un poco, tratando de averiguar donde estaba y como podía regresar a su casa. De pronto, escuchó un ligero sonido justo tras de él. Temeroso, se quedó quieto y esperó._

_-InuYasha…- pronunció una voz dulce, femenina y tranquila. Él se atrevió a dar media vuelta y encarar a la desconocida._

_Ante sí se presentó la imagen más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. La chica, de apenas unos diecisiete años, era bellísima. Melena larga y azabache, unos ojos azules tiernos, cuerpo bien contorneado cubierto con un vestido de campesina, pechos firmes, unas ligeras caderas… Y ese rostro angelical…_

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Tú sabes quién soy. Eres el único que puede saberlo._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Dónde estamos?_

_-No creo que estemos en ninguna parte. ¿Dónde querrías estar?_

_Aquello lo desconcertó. Empezó a hacer memoria… Había estado hablando con su hermano Gustavo, luego regresó a casa y charlo un poco con su padre y Sesshômaru, tras lo cuál se despidió y se fue a dormir. Por lo que seguramente, estaba soñando, ¿o no?_

_-No lo sé, yo tampoco podría garantizarte que sea un sueño._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando?_

_-Porque es obvio._

_-¿Y tú?- trato de encontrar alguna respuesta que no fuera ambigua, algo a lo que poder sostenerse con fuerza- ¿Tú también estas soñando?_

_Se entristeció. Sus labios se cerraron y los parpados decayeron un momento._

_-No me recuerdas, ¿verdad?_

_Quiso decirle que no, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió, impidiéndole hablar. ¿Por qué habría él de recordarla a ella? Y visto de otra manera, ¿cómo la hubiera olvidado de haberla conocido antes?_

_-Yo…_

_La joven avanzó hasta él y clavó sus ojos azulados en los amarillentos del chico. Inuyasha sintió como se adentraba hasta en lo más profundo de su ser, buscando algo indefinido, anhelante. Finalmente, con un gesto extraño, bajó los ojos y los clavó en el suelo._

_-Me has olvidado._

_-Yo…_

_-No importa. Dime; ¿amas a alguien?_

_-¿Qué?- alzó una ceja, ¿qué podía interesarle a un sueño si estaba o no enamorado?- Oye, ¡a ti qué te…! - calló. Ella estaba llorando en silencio, había visto como pequeñas gotas de agua caían desde su inclinado rostro hasta el suelo- No, aún no he encontrado a nadie a quién amar._

_La chica asintió, pero no dijo nada. Transcurrieron unos minutos, se alzó un suave brisa que los envolvió de aromas, algunos pétalos comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor, al compás de sus cabellos._

_-Te he esperado durante doscientos años- la dulce voz temblaba- Soporté todo lo que soporté por que tú me prometiste antes de morir que regresarías a por mí. Dejé que la maldición que echó el Señor Fitzerlad sobre mí matará a todos cuanto trataron de salvarme y todo para volver a verte. Y tú me has olvidado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no merezco ser feliz?- alzó la cara y lo miró, trasmitiendo todo su dolor, todo su sufrimiento e Inuyasha comprendió quién estaba ante él y también quién era él en realidad- Te quiero. Te quiero. Pero tú me has olvidado. Me juraste amor eterno y me has traicionado. Ojala- apretó los puños a ambos costados de su cintura- pudiera matarte. Pero… No puedo- se dio al vuelta- Vive tu vida. Ojala encuentres a alguien… a quien amar. _

_Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero en cuando ella comenzó a alejarse, supo que tenía que hacer algo. No quería perderla, no podía perderla de nuevo. No. Echó a correr, con la esperanza de poder atraparla, mientras todo se desvanecía a su alrededor._

_-¡Espera!- un poco más, sólo un poco más y la alcanzaría- ¡Espera!- Todo desapareció._

- ¡Kagome!- gritó, incorporándose de golpe en la cama.

Nadie respondió y él comprendió que todo había acabado. Se llevó las manos a la cara; estaba sudando mucho. Pero eso no importaba, porque la había perdido, la había perdido para siempre. Sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar, de echar a correr y sólo detenerse para caer muerto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas.

-¿Inuyasha?- susurró alguien junto a él. Sorprendido, miró el lado derecho de su cama y la descubrió allí. Tal y como al había visto en sus sueños, tan hermosa como la había conocido doscientos años atrás- ¿Estás aquí?- La joven parpadeó- ¿Estoy aquí?- lo miró- Tú… ¿me recuerdas?

-Kagome…- la tomó entre sus brazos- Mi Kagome…

-¡Inuyasha!- se lanzó a cu cuello y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, llorando de felicidad.

Él sabía que se casaría con ella por segunda vez, en esa época, en ese mundo doscientos años después de que lo hicieran por primera vez, en donde ya nadie podría impedirles estar juntos. Y también sabía que la haría feliz.

FIN.


End file.
